mazerunnerfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Lettre de Newt
Cette lettre a été écrite par Newt dans le film à l'intention de Thomas. Dans le dernier film, Newt, sentant qu'il est en train de perdre pied et qu'il ne va peut-être pas s'en sortir, donne sa lettre à Thomas alors qu'ils sont à l'intérieur de la Dernière Ville (attaquée par les alliés de Lawrence). Newt s'énerve contre Thomas en lui hurlant de prendre la lettre conservée dans un tout petit étui relié à son collier, il se calme ensuite et lui redemande plus doucement, soufflant la phrase "s'il te plait, s'il te plait Tommy, prend ça" (dérivée de la phrase connue "je t'en prie, Tommy, je t'en supplie" que Newt dit à Thomas dans le livre pour que ce dernier le tue). Thomas prend alors la lettre avec lui puis essaye de s'échapper avec Newt. On découvre vraiment la lettre à la fin du film. Newt est mort et c'est Minho qui apporte la lettre à Thomas en lui disant qu'il l'avait trouvé sur lui quand il était inconscient dans le berg. Minho laisse Thomas seul et ce dernier entame la lecture. La lettre En version française''' ' "''Cher Thomas... Autant que je me souvienne c'est la première lettre que j'écris. Je sais pas si j'en ai écris d'autres avant mon arrivée dans le labyrinthe. Mais même si c'est pas la première, c'est probablement la dernière. Je veux que tu saches que j'ai pas peur. J'ai pas peur de mourir en tout cas, j'ai peur d'oublier, de me perdre à cause du virus. C'est ça ma plus grande peur. '' ''Alors chaque nuit je prononce leurs noms à haute voix. Alby, Winston, Chuck. Je les répète encore et encore, comme une prière. Et les souvenirs ressurgissent. Ces petits bonheurs comme ce rayon de soleil qui venait lécher le bloc juste avant que les murs du labyrinthe se referment. C'est aussi les saveurs du ragoût de Frypan. J'aurai jamais cru que tout ça me manque autant. '' ''Et je me souviens de toi. Je me souviens de ton premier jour quand tu es remonté de la boîte, le petit nouveau complètement effrayé qui se rappelait pas son nom. Mais quand tu t'es précipité dans le Labyrinthe, j'ai su que je te suivrais n'importe où. '' ''Et c'est ce que j'ai fais. C'est ce que nous avons tous fait. '' S''i je devais tout recommencer, je referais pareil, sans changer une virgule. Et ce que je te souhaite Thomas, c'est de te retourner sur ton passé et de pouvoir dire la même chose. Ton avenir est entre tes mains maintenant. Je sais que tu vas t'employer à faire le bien, comme tu l'as toujours fait. '' ''Prends soin des autres pour moi, et prends soin de toi. Tu mérites d'être heureux. '' ''Merci d'avoir été mon ami. Salut mon pote. Newt" En version originale''' ' ''"Dear Thomas, '' ''This is the first letter I can remember writing. Obviously, I don't know if I wrote any before the Maze. But, even if it's not my first, it's likely to be my last. I want you to know that I'm not scared. Well, not of dying, anyway. It's more forgetting. It's losing myself to this virus, that's what scares me. So every night I've been saying their names out loud. Alby, Winston, Chuck. And I repeat them over and over like a prayer and it all comes flooding back. Just the little things like when the sun used to hit the Glade at that perfect moment right before it slipped beneath the walls. And I remember the taste of Frypan's stew. I never thought I'd miss that stuff so much. And I remember you. I remember the first time you came up in the Box, just a scared little Greenie who couldn't even remember his own name. From that moment you ran into the Maze, I knew I would follow you anywhere. And I have. We all have. If I could do it all over again, I would. And I wouldn't change a thing. My hope for you is when you're looking back, years from now, you'll be able to say the same. The future is in your hands now, Tommy. And I know you'll find a way to do what's right. You always have. Take care of everyone for me. And take care of yourself. You deserve to be happy. Thank you for being my friend. Goodbye, mate. Newt" Dans le livre Dans le Remède Mortel, Newt donne une très courte lettre (un petit billet) à Thomas dans une enveloppe disant simplement : "Tue-moi. Si tu es vraiment mon ami, tue-moi." Lorsqu'ils s'échappent de la base de WICKED, Newt disparaît quelques minutes pour l'écrire puis la donne à Thomas en lui disant d'attendre avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe, lui expliquant qu'il devra lire le contenu une fois le moment venu. Par la suite, Newt est séparé des autres puis est emmené à l'hôtel des fondus où Minho et Thomas vont venir le chercher. Newt aura un comportement particulièrement agressif envers Thomas, lui disant qu'il a du "culot d'être venu". La colère de Newt vient principalement du fait qu'il pensait que Thomas avait lu la lettre et que malgré cela, il n'avait rien fait. Or, Thomas n'avait pas lu le message et ne comprit son erreur que par la suite, étant désolé d'avoir abandonné son ami. Anecdotes * Thomas Brodie-Sangster a écrit lui-même la lettre du film. * Thomas Brodie-Sangster a lu la lettre près de Dylan O'Brien pendant le tournage Catégorie:Newt Catégorie:Le Remède Mortel (film) Catégorie:Le Remède Mortel (livre)